Rich Clementi
Rich Clementi is a veteran fighter that competed at both welterweight and lightweight for the UFC and lightweight for Bellator. He most recently fought Carey Vanier in his Bellator debut. The fight was a third-season non-tournament fight for the promotion. With the EXTREMELY controversial decision, Vanier received a spot in the fourth season's lightweight tournament. He next faced Felipe Enomoto, winning via armbar submission. He next faced Aaron Derrow on relatively short notice. After dominating the first two rounds and displaying overconfidence, Clementi was caught in a triangle choke but didn't seem too worried. The choke eventually rendered Clementi unconscious in the last minutes of the third and final round, handing Derrow the upset victory. Clementi next faced up-and-comer Reza Madali, losing via controversial unanimous decision. He next faced Dream lightweight champion Shinya Aoki in a non-title bout. He took the fight on short notice. Aoki defeated Clementi via second-round submission (rear-naked face crank). Clementi next faced Ronnie Rogers, winning by second round rear-naked choke submission. He then moved up to welterweight again to lose a third round TKO to Chris Clements. Clementi then made his Bellator debut against Derek Campos at a 157 pound catchweight, winning by first round guillotine choke submission. He then faced Robert Washington outside of Bellator, winning by third round guillotine choke submission. Clementi next returned to Bellator to face undefeated young phenom Alexander Sarnavskiy in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. He defeated Sarnavskiy via a close and exciting split decision to hand him his first loss in a major upset. Clementi advanced to the semifinals to face another young foreign prospect Marcin Held. After an interesting ground war, Held defeated Clementi via second round toehold submission. About a week after the bout, Clementi retired from mixed martial arts. After a few months of being treated for the sleep apnea that forced his retirement, Clementi signed to return to fight prospect and newcomer Rob Sinclair in the season nine lightweight tournament quarterfinals. Clementi next fought Ricardo Tironi instead in the quarterfinals losing a unanimous decision. Fights *Chris Seifert vs. Rich Clementi - The fight was Rich Clementi's MMA debut, at 'heavyweight.' He was a last-minute replacement. It was also his first loss. *Pete Spratt vs. Rich Clementi *Rich Clementi vs. Danny Payne *Rich Clementi vs. Jon Weidler *Rich Clementi vs. Tomomi Iwama - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the ZST lightweight grand prix. *Rich Clementi vs. Naoyuki Kotani - Naoyuki Kotani entered to Du Hast by Rammstein. That's pretty epic. The fight was in the semifinals of the ZST lightweight grand prix. The fight was Kotani's first loss. *Rich Clementi vs. Ross Pointon *Rich Clementi vs. Kyle Gibbons *Rich Clementi vs. Melvin Guillard *Rich Clementi vs. Terry Etim - The fight was only Terry Etim's second career loss, and his second loss in a row. *Gray Maynard vs. Rich Clementi *Gleison Tibau vs. Rich Clementi - After the fight, Clementi was cut from the UFC. *Rich Clementi vs. Carey Vanier - The fight was a qualifier for the fourth season Bellator lightweight tournament. The fight was Clementi's Bellator debut. The fight was considered a controversial decision. *Rich Clementi vs. Felipe Enomoto *Aaron Derrow vs. Rich Clementi *Shinya Aoki vs. Rich Clementi - Clementi was a late replacement for Antonio McKee, coming in on two weeks' notice. *Rich Clementi vs. Alexander Sarnavskiy - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament and Alexander Sarnavskiy came into the fight undefeated in his Bellator debut. *Marcin Held vs. Rich Clementi - The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. In the pre-fight hype interviews, Clementi -- who was sixteen year older -- said "I have been competing in grappling as long as Marcin Held has been alive." Clementi retired after the fight. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters